Run Arthur
by Lillith987
Summary: Our favorite Brit just moved into the new house on Hetalia street. The residence there, unfortunately for Arthur, meet him and fall in love with him! Too bad Arthur is oblivious as F*ck. Its not like thats going to stop them from winning his heart! YAOI. World x England, Human Names.
1. A spaniard and trouble

A/N Ciao! Another story :3. Couldn't help myself *Shrugs* Oh Well! Hope you enjoy my fellow Hetalia and England lovers~!

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy, If you don't like, please do not read. Human names! So that means they are not countries. Sexual intentions and perverted minds of our fellow nations. Cute!Sexy!Innocent!England so watch out~!

Pairings: World x England (A fight to win Arthur's heart!) Who will be it?! …...I don't even know -_-

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

Pit: If she did own it, all the Countries will fight over England and the contents will be rated M for...Reasons. Thank you and Enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

New Neighbor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano and Lovino glanced at the window, fidgeting nervously behind the curtain as a moving van left Hetalia Street. Someone just moved into the neighborhood, ending up as their next door neighbor.

The Italian brothers stared at the house hesitantly.

They have not seen the new neighbor, who knows how they are going to be like. Though, they assumed it wouldn't really matter since the new neighbor won't be there very long. You see, Hetalia is not like any other street that you ever been in. In fact is filled with people all around the world, not one the same as the other. And, for some reason, their 'special' neighborhood neighbors scares anyone that move into that house, intentionally or not. Other times, the people just move the next day for some odd reason.

"Lovi...how long do you think our new neighbor will stay before they move out?" Feliciano said, laying his head against the window frame and giving a sad sigh. The younger Italian had short light brown hair with an odd curl looping out, large amber eyes that stared at his brother filled with innocence and uncertainty.

Lovino grunted softly, "I dunno Feli...probably in a week. The person will be running out of Hetalia street by tomorrow if they ever meet our neighbors or if that American Bastard ever shows his face to them." He, like his brother, had short brown hair, though in a darker shade, with a curl looped in the other direction. His eyes are bright amber, like Feliciano's, but swirled with passion and fierceness. The two Italian twins stared at each other before peering outside again.

Feliciano sighed, "Ve~, but I really want a new friend who I can actually talk and play with. Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio, and Francis get annoyed with me after while...and not many people here like us fratello..."

Lovino nodded sadly, slightly dropping his usual scowl. He went besides Feliciano and patted his head, giving a quiet sigh, "Like that will ever happen Feli..."

The younger Italian looked up and was about to reply until they heard a window open outside. They quickly ducked, hesitantly glancing outside after a few seconds while still being hidden. A figure seemed to have peered outside.

Their eyes widen and face blazed red, mouths suddenly becoming dry.

The figure was a pale thin boy gazing outside with a dazed look on his angelic features. The boy had messy blondish hair that sticked out in all directions, delicately framing his child-like face. Large eyebrows curved slightly downward, as if in thought. His skin was beautifully pale, making him seem like he is glowing when the rays of light hit him in just the right angel. Thin arms and a slender body leaned against the window frame, giving the boy a more innocent and sexy look.

Though the Italian could ignore all of that when the boy looked up at their window curiously, letting them see his eyes. Large pools of Green swirled together, forming a gentle emerald hue that seemed to blaze when the light passed through them. They appeared like they held many secrets, yet, seemed to be like an open book. They felt like they could get lost in those endless shades of green.

The Italians broke out of their daze when the boy suddenly looked back down and left the window sill. They slowly got up, eyes never leaving the boy's window.

They're going to make sure he stays here. They can't let someone that adorable leave. Though the brothers know there is a major problem. The rest of the people of Hetalia would want to meet the mysterious boy and that could scare him off, or worse, everyone else falls for the boy too.

oOoOoOo

Arthur put the last box on the ground and sighed, stretching his whole body to release the soreness in his arms. He glanced around the room and gave a tired sigh. Boxes stacked neatly against the wall, some open due to him already rearranging and organizing some of his belongings.

He ran his fingers through his messy locks of blond hair, debating whether or not he should continue with his organizing. He peered at his watch, shaking his head when it was already noontime walked to the kitchen and took a tea cup from his box and began to make some tea, carefully pouring into the cup before cleaning up the pot and putting it away.

Arthur took his tea and entered the living room, setting himself on tnear the window sill. He sat crossed legged and quietly sipped his tea. Was it good to move, to leave that home all by itself as it gets teared down? Even though he was all by himself in that house, he was alone still in this home as well.

He sat his tea cup on the edge and slowly opened the windows, giving air into the house. _'No...this is for the best. That house held too much memories that it was bound to collapse. Its better for me to have found somewhere else and create new memories...' _

He stopped his train of thought and glanced curiously at a open window that lied above him on the next door house. He couldn't see anything but the curtains flowing slightly with the small breeze, but it somehow caught his attention.

He propped his arm on the window frame and leaned against it, dropping his gaze and continued with his musing. Would he lock himself in this home, or, will he be free? He laughed mentally, _'As long as I'm left alone and not cause any problems, I will be fine.' _The wind suddenly shifted and it swirled around Arthur, causing him to close his large emerald eyes and give a small, almost invisible smile before leaving the window.

He took his now empty cup to the kitchen and washed it, drying it gently before putting it in a small wooden cabinet. He slowed his process when he felt the air suddenly shift, letting him know a presence was nearby, though not in the same room as him. Arthur felt nothing dangerous about it and it seemed as though it doesn't know that he is here.

He shook his head and returned to the living room, hesitantly glancing at the many un packed boxes and object littering the floor. Arthur sighed, turning away from the sight and went to the small table and grabbed a black leather leash. He will deal with everything in the morning, right now he needs to walk Keith.

He clicked his tongue twice, already bending down and embracing himself.

A happy bark was followed by a black blur, dashing down the stairs and into Arthur's arms. A small black puppy with large violet eyes buried it's face into Arthur's arms, giving a happy yip as Arthur petted his fur. He chuckled, clicking the leash in place and gently putting Keith down. He unlocked his door and slowly led them outside, closing his door and leaving the top lock open.

Keith yipped, tugging the leash gently. Arthur turned and stilled, tilting his head curiously.

oOoOoOo

Antonio eyed his plants carefully, checking for any bugs or anything that will harm his precious tomatitos. He gave a nod of satisfaction after a while, giving a large grin and began to dust off the dirt on his gloves and clothing. Antonio had short wavy brown hair with bright green eyes, always shining with happiness and concern.

Currently, he is tending his garden, looking over his tomatoes and vegetables. For some reason, the tomatoes in his garden went into growth earlier than expected, the stocks of plants already reaching the height of himself. Of course the Spaniard saw no reason to worry, exclaiming excitingly to his French friend, Francis, that this means something good was going to happen to him. The French man just nodded though, finding the topic nonsense and decided to switch the conversation to about a cute girl he met at the store.

Antonio lifted his hat off his head and swiped the sweat off his forehead, casting a side ways glance to the house right in front of him. Well, something did happen. The house was finally bought by someone, though the Spaniard doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, considering what always happens. Every time he tried to to talk to someone there to see if they can be friends, after a while they would call him annoying and shut the door in his face. The next day, they would have moved out.

So far, only himself and the Italian twins know about the new person living in Hetalia street since he witness the van this morning as he was tending his garden. Everyone else was supposedly at a barbecue hosted by Alfred, his American friend who was super hyper and loud.

Antonio stare at the house for a couple more minutes before retreating inside, grabbing a large empty basket, and returned outside.

He sung a small tune that he use to hear back home in Spain as he plucked the tomatoes from their stocks and carefully put them in the basket, "Un día, un día, El sol sale. Un día, un día, estoy loco? Un día, un día, la luna aparece. Un día, un día, serás mía?No... no, no. Wa a parar nunca el sol mirando hacia abajo sobre nosotros? Dios mío. Dios mío. Dios mío. Me estoy volviendo loco? Un día, un día, El sol sale. Un día, un día, estoy loco? Un día, un día, la luna aparece. Un día, un día, serás mía?"

The Spaniard, now carrying a full basket, tilted his head in thought, _'Maybe I should go take some to Feli and Lovi...They will probably want some more after making that enormous pizza the other day.' _He nodded, shifting his stance and happily walked across the street.

Once he reached the end of it, he hopped onto the sidewalk and stilled, eyes becoming wide when the door from the house slowly slid open. A little black puppy trotted out of the house, followed by a young boy.

Antonio couldn't describe it, the person was down right beautiful with pale white skin and short blond hair. When the boy looked up, Antonio was immediately drawn to those large Emerald eyes. It reminded him of a rich dark forests, so beautiful to look at that you just loose yourself in it.

The boy tilted his head when he noticed Antonio, making him seem cuter. Antonio gave a small smile and jogged up to him, "Hola Amigo! I'm Antonio Carriedo, Whats yours?"

The boy seemed slightly startled, giving the Spaniard an unsure look before shaking his hand. "Hello Antonio, Pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Antonio blushed lightly. Arthur is British. Oh. My. Fucking. God. That's. Hot.

The Spaniard mentally shook his head before retreating his hand and held out a tomato. "Would you care for a tomato? They are really good! I grew them myself!"

Arthur stared at the tomato questioningly before taking it into his hand and gave a small nip, licking his lips slowly once the taste washed into his mouth. Antonio had to stop himself from panting. The Brit's Emerald eyes brighten slightly, "These are really good!"

Antonio beamed, "Eso es Bueno! Would you like some more?"

He didn't let Arthur speak as he plopped tomatoes in the unexpected arms, smiling happily that he liked his tomatoes. Keith gave out a small yip making the Spaniard stop and look down on him. "Oh! Would you like some too my little friend?"

He ripped a small piece off and bent down, letting Keith eat it from his hand. He notice Arthur carefully dropped the leash and went back inside, probably to put the tomatoes away before returning. He picked up the leash and gave Antonio a small smile. Antonio really liked that on the Brit's face.

"Thank you Antonio for the tomatoes. It was nice meeting you but I have to go and walk Keith before it gets late."

The Spaniard nodded, giving a cheerful smile, "It was nice meeting you too Arturo! Lets be friends ok!"

"Its Arthur."

Antonio gave a cheeky grin, "I know."

He watched as Arthur jogged up the street with Keith right behind him, trying to stop himself from looking at his ass. The new neighbor is super cute! He better run this over with the Italian twins.

There is no way this neighborhood is going to leave someone like THAT alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N First chapter DONE! Poor Arthur...XD Ok! So I have NO IDEA who Arthur is going to meet next or fall in love with so I'm going to leave that to you guys!

TRANSLATIONS:

_Italian:_

_Fratello- _Brother

_Spanish:_

_Un día, un día, El sol sale. Un día, un día, estoy loco? Un día, un día, la luna aparece. Un día, un día, serás mía?No... no, no. Wa a parar nunca el sol mirando hacia abajo sobre nosotros? Dios mío. Dios mío. Dios mío. Me estoy volviendo loco? Un día, un día, El sol sale. Un día, un día, estoy loco? Un día, un día, la luna aparece. Un día, un día, serás mía?- _One day, one day, the sun rises. One day, one day, I'm crazy? One day, one day, the moon appears. One day, one day, will you be mine? No. .. no, no. Will the sun never stop looking down on us? God. God. God. Am I going crazy? One day, one day, the sun rises. One day, one day, I'm crazy? One day, one day, the moon appears. One day, one day, will you be mine?

_Hola Amigo!- _Hello Friend

_Eso es bueno!- _that is good!

(If translation is wrong, please tell me! I used Google Translater XD)

If Confused:

Arthur: England

Feliciano: Italy

Lovino: Romano

Antonio: Spain

Alfred: America

Francis: France

Pit: Thank you very much for reading. Please review and vote!


	2. A prussian and a ghost

A/N Second Chapter, enjoy guys! Due to RoxanneTheGreat's review, a certain someone meets our Brit in this chapter! Hopefully, its in your liking. Enjoy~!

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy, If you don't like, please do not read. Human names! So that means they are not countries. Sexual intentions and perverted minds of our fellow nations. Cute!Sexy!Innocent!England so watch out~!

Pairings: World x England (A fight to win Arthur's heart!) Who will be it?! …...I don't even know -_-

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

Pit: Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite and/ or followed!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Run Arthur Run

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A soothing sound filled the slightly empty room, causing the figure on the bed to twitch. Arthur slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Still half asleep, he clicked the off button on his alarm and stared dazedly at the room. He gave a small yawn, crawling out of his blankets and stretched, almost like a cat, arching his back and limbs.

Another yawn fell out of his lips before climbing out of bed, placing his feet into his green bunny slippers before descending down the stairs. He was so tired from yesterday that right after walking Keith, he promptly walked up the stairs and fell asleep. Keith immediately followed his example.

Arthur walked into the kitchen, greeting the figure that stood in front of the door way. Said figure jumped in surprise, whirling around and stared at Arthur with the mixture of horror, shock, and relief in those large brown eyes. "Y-You can see me?!"

Arthur nodded, giving out a calm aura to help sooth the spirits fears and that he means no harm. "Yes, I was born with the sight. If I may ask, were you the one who was here yesterday when I moved in?"

The spirit gave a nod, suddenly very happy that he has someone to talk to. "Its been so long since I talked to anyone! Whats your name?"

"My name is Arthur. Care to give me yours?"

The small blond spirit stared at the table, a sad smile formed on his lips. "Don't know. My mind has been foggy since I died three years ago. Since I never have any human contact for very long, I can't absorb enough energy to help remember, even less to just keep myself manifested. Sorry that I can't give you my name." Arthur's eyes soften, lightly touching the spirit on the shoulder.

This caused him to jump again, startled by the mere fact that he could be touched by him. But most of all, it was by the warm energy that seem to suddenly engulfed him. Arthur lets go after a while, watching as the spirit fade and appear again repetitively.

"Your form might take some time to accept the energy, since it has been so long. You would probably manifest again in a couple of hours. So when that time comes," Arthur gave a small smile, making the spirit blush, which surprised him since he didn't know he could. "We could try again on that name."

The small blond spirit nodded, giving a warm smile of his own. In all his time being here, no one ever gave him a chance to talk, to let them know he meant no harm, or the fact that he was lonely. Yet somehow, this guy fixed all three of his problems in one day. "Thank you."

With that, he disappeared, leaving Arthur alone in his kitchen. He sat on his chair, wondering about it. _'So, this house was cheap because of a little haunting? And all the poppet wanted was to be noticed.' _He tsked, glancing up at the empty cupboards in annoyance. _'People were just too selfish towards their own needs. Always jumping to conclusions.'_

He looked back to where the spirit once stood and pondered over their conversation, "Well, his accent sounded Finnish so his name might not be far off from his country..."

He began to sort out the boxes that still need to be un packed, setting some incense and opened areas so that the energy can flow more freely. He lightly hammered small nails on the wall above his couch, placing paintings and small ornaments. He then picked a small area of the house where he hung some of his family heirlooms such as a sword that his family claim to be Excalibur, a battle axe that helped them in a certain war, a small sniper that his great grandparents use during the world of wars, and a spear, one that the mighty knights used proudly in battle.

Each weapon carried some type of history, loyalty, and pain from his countries past. Arthur felt that he was always carrying that with him when he held onto those weapons, even if they were used for the wrong doing, it was still something to cherish.

He nodded in satisfaction once they were placed on the walls, returning back to the kitchen to make something to eat. He sat a bowl on the counter and poured Keith's favorite food in it, settling it down on the table. He then sat a small stack of pillows on the chair. He clicked his tongue, waiting for Keith as he took out a small cook book and the ingredients he needs.

He learned long ago that cooking simple things like eggs, ore even a bowl of cereal, the food mysteriously burst into flames. Strangely, it never happened when he made complex dishes while being distracted. That's why he multitask-ed, he cooked while putting things away, cleaning up messes that happened, petting Keith as he ate his food, pouring in more once Keith was done, fixing the curtains when they moved, and the places of the utensils.

What should have been a disaster, turned out wonderfully. Arthur decided to make Chinese, chow mien with mixed vegetables, mandarin chicken that was stacked like a pyramid, with steamed rice right next to it. He looked at it and sighed, "What I wouldn't give for a bowl of cereal." Not that his cooking was bad, in fact it is extremely delicious, not counting the simple things that end up burn. It is just that it has been awhile since he ate any of those foods.

He sat the food down next to Keith, breaking his chopsticks into two and began to eat, opting to eat while standing up. Keith whined, giving his master a look when he noticed Arthur was staring into space. Arthur scratched at the back of puppy's ears gently, reassuring him that he was ok. "Don't worry luv, maybe after breakfast, some fresh air would be good for me."

With that, he continued eating, washing his plate and Keith's bowl after they were done. He brew himself some tea, all the while thinking. Just a little haunting could scare almost anybody, but the little Finnish spirit seemed innocent, harmless, and a little lost. Nothing like someone who would do things to others on purpose.

_'Maybe it is something else. After all, the Spaniard I met yesterday was surprised that I was here, almost glad, who knows how the others are.'_

He shook his head, pouring his tea into a small blue tea cup and tossed the amount of sugar he wanted before heading outside to his balcony in his back yard.

_'Its probably just nothing. People must have only assumed things on their own. How the unknown fears them...'_

He pondered on the ghost boy for a while until he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He cocked his head to the side when he noticed what it was.

'_What is a cute little yellow bird doing here?'_

oOoOoOoOo

"Why me?" Gilbert grumbled, folding his arms in a childish manner. His almond shaped red eyes stared hard into light and dark blue.

Ludwig rolled his eyes while Francis smirked, ruffling Gilbert's short white hair. "Because mon ami, you were the one who threw Alfred's football into that house's backyard."

"And besides," Ludwig sighed, giving the Albino a glare, "Either you go retrieve it or you buy him a new one."

Gilbert mumbled, uncrossing his arms. "Ugh, Fine. Gilbird!"A small yellow bird came shooting out of nowhere, startling Ludwig and Francis as it landed safely on the Albino's head. The two blue eyed males shook their heads. "You should really think of getting a new pet, mon ami."

"Like he is anything different than Pierre!"

"You leave my baby alone!"

"Shut up Francis! Now Bruder, just go get the football back and stop wasting time!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, turning away from them before stomping off on the side walk.

"Don't listen to them, they just can't stand how awesome you are Gilbird." The yellow bird gave a small sad cheep, rustling more into the soft locks of white hair. The Albino just sighed, stuffing his hands in his black and red jacket as he got nearer and nearer to the abandon house.

He and his gang -made up of himself, Antonio, and Francis- used to sneak into the backyard due to a lose board on the fence and messed around. When someone moved in, they of course greeted their new neighbors cheerfully and out of the goodness of their hearts. Though they only say Hi for like three seconds before the door is slammed into their faces. Maybe they just couldn't handle their godly looks?

Once he made it to the house, he retreated to the backyard and placed his hand along the fence, trying to find the lose board. When he found it, he pushed it gently away, crawling stealthily through the yard. "Now, where did that ball go?" He rummaged through some bushes, trying to look deeper to them before moving on to other ones.

As he was doing this, Gilbird suddenly became restless, flying off his owner's head and ungracefully landed on the grass. "Whaa...Gilbird?"

Gilbert made a movement to retrieve him until a noise startled him back into the bushes. He peered over them hesitantly. The back glass door slid open, a figure standing in front of it with a tea cup near its lips.

It was a young man, staring at the backyard in a dazed look, dressed casually in baggy blue jeans and a v-neck. His large emerald eyes were slightly glazed and his rather massive eyebrows were knitted together in thought. Being with blonds all the time made Gilbird irritated, but that was far from what he was feeling when he saw the mop of blondish hair, it made him want to touch it. He couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of him, just who is this person?

Those emerald eyes suddenly lost the glazed look and peered curiously at the yellow bird laying on the grass. That is when Gilbert started to panic. People usually didn't like the small bird, the only one who didn't seem to care was Alfred, but that idiot would only stare at Gilbird for three seconds before finding something else to steal his attention.

_'Ok, just quickly jump up, grab Gilbird, and get out of here. Its not running away, its just to make sure my friend would be ok.'_

He took a deep breath and was about to do just that, when the boy suddenly began to walk closer to the yellow bird. _'Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! Come on, get out of...!'_

Gilbird stared at the stranger and gave a warning cheep to stay away. Normally, people would just ignore the warning and kept on walking, but to both the Albinos and the bird's surprise, he stopped.

The emerald eyed boy just crouched down, only a few feet away from the yellow bird, and tilted his head curiously. "What is a handsome bird like you doing here? Are you looking for something?"

Gilbert felt his heart stop. Those words slipped out of his mouth in a sweet way, a strange of heavenly accent evident in those words. Where does that accent come from...?

Gilbert shook his head, watching in amazement as the yellow bird hesitantly hopped closer to the stranger. The boy made no movement at all as Gilbird hopped closer until his beak touched the boy's hand. Then Gilbird let out a happy cheep, flapping his wings and flew up into the air and landed on the boy's shoulder. The bird began to nuzzle the boy's cheek, making the boy giggle slightly.

Gilbert leaned unconsciously forward, causing him to trip on a stick and sent him tumbling to the ground. He groaned, sitting himself up and rubbing his head in pain. He froze though, when he realized the angelic boy was staring at him with a small glare. Gilbert stood up in a flash, almost inhuman like, and laughed, "Kesesese, sorry for scaring you, just here looking for a football that my friend lost. Ah, Gilbird, did you find it?"

The yellow bird resting on the boy's shoulder gave a negative cheep, making the mysterious boy's eyebrows to shoot up in realization. "Ah, so this little bird belongs to you. Quite cute, by the way." The boy began to lightly pet the feathers on Gilbird's head, making the bird to cooe softly.

"For the football, I guess I'll help you, it will give me chance to explore anyways." The next thing Gilbert knew, they were searching though bushes and on top of trees, trying to find something that he doesn't seem to care bout anymore.

He glanced at the angelic boy, seeing him mutter to himself when he found nothing. The Albino cleared his throat, "So, you got a name?"

The stranger hummed, "You know, it is polite for you to give your own name before asking."

Gilbert grinned, "Ah! Well I an ze Awesome Gilbert! The little fella on your shoulder is my partner, Gilbird!" The yellow bird gave a small sheep upon hearing his name.

The boy hummed again, "Pleasure to meet you, Gilbert. I'm Arthur." The boy, now known as Arthur, clicked his tongue, moving away from where Gilbert was standing. A few seconds later, a blurring figure flew past him and jumped on the startled Albino and made him fall flat on his butt.

"Well, he seems to like you. This is Keith. Say hello Keith." The black dog yipped happily, bouncing lightly on Gilbert's stomach.

The Albino laughed, sitting up straight and petting the blag dog's head. "Keith, have you seen a ball anywhere?" Keith cocked his head before jumping off and dashed behind some rocks. He gave a small bark, popping his head back out with a football in his mouth.

Arthur knelt down beside him and grabbed it, giving the ball a dry look. "So, you meant the American football. Honestly, why world they choose such a name when a football obviously means its for your feet?" He murmured some more, tossing the ball to a very amused Gilbert.

He finds this guy interesting.

"So your British!" He finally remembered once he heard Arthur grumbling about the name. Their was only one place that he could think of that does that.

"Yes, why?"

"Kesesese, I couldn't remember where your accent came from."

Arthur's mouth twitched, almost in a smile. "Well, I don't know about you, but your accent says German, but your look says something else."

Gilbert's eyes widened, "Y-Yeah, well that's because I'm Prussian! Well...my ancestors were." He was expecting Arthur to laugh at him but his surprise, Arthur just snapped his fingers.

"That makes sense. I knew that you were more that just German."

Gilbert grinned nervously, "You actually believe me?"

Arthur gave him a quizzical look, "Of course, why would I not? Besides you do have the eyes of a strong Prussian warrior."

He cocked his head when the Albino just stared at him with a look he did not recognize. "Not to be rude, but is there anything else you need?"

Gilbert shook his head, giving his famous smirk. "No, unless you want something from me." He was delighted by the slight pink that form on those pale cheeks.

Arthur scoffed, turning away from the Albino. "No,that would not be necessary."

He then picked up Gilbird from his shoulder and put him into his owner's hands. "If that is all, would you please leave my backyard."

Gilbert shrugged, tucking the football by the arm and patted one last time before crawling back from the loose board. He stood back up and waved. "Bye Arthur! See you around ok!"

Arthur just scowled, picking up Keith and closed the glass door. Though not quick enough since Gilbert noticed a basket of tomatoes next to Arthur's feet.

He chuckled, "So Antonio met him already, better go over and form a plan before Francis gets a whiff of this."

With that, he crossed the street.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur grumbled as he closed his door. The Albino seemed shy when he met him, then he suddenly acted as if they were long time friends. Almost how like Antonio acted, except more tamed. Arthur didn't expect to meet anyone else today, seeing as he was just settling down.

Keith whined, rubbing his paw on Arthur's shirt. He chuckled, holding the small puppy closer to his face and allowed him to nuzzle his cheek. "The bloke we met today was strange, huh boy?"

He glanced back at the fence before carrying Keith into the living room, grumbling about fixing the fence before more intruders enter his property. He sat them down on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. He won't see that spirit until a little while in the day, maybe if the spirit boy gets strong enough, Arthur could use that book.

He scrunched his eyebrows in thought, _'Maybe I can give the boy a second chance. But that will be up to him.' _Arthur mumbled, "Really, its only the second day I'm here and I already meet two neighbors who suddenly got the idea that we're friends and a ghost boy who is too weak to stay visible for a long period of time."

He doesn't mind the boy since he means no harm. Making friends is another thing entirely. Why couldn't they see him as one of those neighbors that are mean and evil. That way, he could be left alone. After all, he would probably stay here for a few years before moving again. His practice of magic and his suppose gift of sight gave him the label of a freak.

Not that Arthur cared, he just ignored them and allowed the pixies to mess with the people. Though its start getting dangerous if he stays in one place, seeing as the people become more violent. Whats so wrong about what Arthur believes in? Or maybe the reason is they just did not liked him. Which was fine by him, he never liked them either.

_'But this place already proved to be different...'_

Keith whined again, nuzzling his face against Arthur's stomach. His large violet eyes flicked towards the small book shelf in front of them. Arthur glanced at that direction and giggled, eyeing the leather leash. "This early in the morning? Alright, jog or walk?"

The black puppy yipped at the first option, already bouncing excitingly on the boy's lap. Arthur laughed, "Good choice. A nice morning jog would be good for us."

He then sat Keith next to him before standing up, stretching his arms over his head. He placed his arms back down and picked up the leash from the shelf. He clicked it into place on Keith's collar, lightly giving a small tug to make sure it was secure.

Keith jumped off the couch and lead the way to the front door, waiting patiently as Arthur grabbed his keys. They shuffled outside as Arthur lightly closed the door, locking it.

He then took a deep breath and gave Keith a small smile, "Alright boy, lets go." The black puppy nodded, trotting besides his master as they began to jog.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ni hao Kiku! I need you to do me a favor, aru. I called Antonio last week for a basket of his tomatoes and he told me that they should be ready today. Could you be a nice cousin and pick them up for me? I would go myself, but a certain idiot broke my china plates and he needs to clean and pay me back, aru!"

"Ah, its no problem Yao-san. I hear that you are indeed busy."

"Thank you! Bye- Alfred! Shut up and pick it up already! -but I'm trying to- I. Don't. Care!"

Kiku then heard the other line click, causing the boy to chuckle softly. He glanced at the ling straight side walk in thought. _'Alfred-san must be causing trouble again. He should be more careful...'_

He rolled his shoulders, giving a small sigh before he made his way across the path. "I better go now and pick up Yao-san's tomatoes from Antonio-san."

Just another peaceful day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N Phew! Got it done! Summer vacation is here!...Which means I now don't have an excuse for not updating...eheh, be gentle?

Confused?

Arthur: England

Feliciano: Italy

Lovino: Romano

Antonio: Spain

Alfred: America

Francis: France

Ludwig: Germany

Gilbert: Prussia

?: Finland (find out soon enough XD)

Kiku: Japan

Pit: Thank you for bothering to come back and read this chapter! Review! She will be happy to have your opinion on who Arthur meets next.

I need to get the introductions done so we can go to the drama and juicy parts! Beginnings are boring!

...Your not going to give me a break on how fast the updates huh?

Oh well, See you in the next chapter!


End file.
